Character is what you are in the dark
by Indira of Waterdeep
Summary: The warlords have moved in. Rowen leaves... I don't do summaries well so you'll just have to read. Poor Rowen! Poor Cale! read the sister story too! its up now
1. Chapter 1

**Character is what you are in the Dark**

**Ok disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Ronin Warriors. I do how ever own all the original characters in here (probably anyone you don't recognize) so if you want to use them please just ask me. I'll probably say yes. **

**CHAPTER 1: "Coming Home?"**

"Umm… Hey guys its Ro. I guess you're not home. I… umm… know this is kind of sudden but I'm coming back. My flight leaves in an hour. And I'm bringing someone with me. Her name is Adriana. And, well she knows about us guys, I don't know how but she knows. I'll see you guys tonight then I guess." The message played over and over in Sage's head as he sat in Rowen's old room. _Ro's coming home! I wonder why he didn't call before. Oh well, I'm not complaining, he's been gone for almost a year now. I wonder how the others are going to react when he walks in. _

At that moment Cye interrupted Sage's worrying. "What are you doing in here Sage? You don't really think he'll stay do you?"

"Yeah Cye I do. Ro knows that we're his family, and no matter what he can always come back here."

"Yeah but what about this girl he's with, is she coming?"

"I don't know" " I didn't hear about her until the message." _Why would Ro bring her here without asking any questions? "What are you thinking Strata? First you try to leave without us noticing, then you give the lame excuse of not knowing who to fight anymore." "I don't understand Ro."_

Cye watched Sage as he fidgeted in the desk chair. _Sage has changed a lot. I never thought he'd lose his cool attitude but I guess without Rowen here to talk to Sage doesn't have…well anyone to talk to really._ It was like Cye could read Sage's mind…

"You know, Ro might have left because of the way we acted with the warlords. I mean he tried to sneak out just after they moved in, and think of what he said."

"Yeah well they're on our side now and we need their help with the new dynasty."

"Yeah but you can't be angry with Rowen for leaving. We were all confused, we just let him walk away."

"Yeah well now he's coming back. And he'll stay. I'm sure he needs us as much as we need him."

"But what if he doesn't?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok, Hi! I'm Indira. Umm… this is my first fic ever so I hope you'll like it. My favorite Ronin is Rowen and my favorite warlord is Cale so I have to put them both through hell in this one. Plus my oc… well they'll all work it out eventually. I think.

I'd LOVE any advice or suggestions. PLEASE! I'll even be happy with criticism if it's creative and not mean. THANK YOU!


	2. A strange few hours

**disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Ronin Warriors. I do how ever own all the original characters in here (probably anyone you don't recognize) so if you want to use them please just ask me. I'll probably say yes. **

CHAPTER 2: "A Strange Few Hours" 

Rowen squirmed in his seat as he waited for the plane to take off. He couldn't keep his eyes off the girl next to him. She was of average build, with more muscle than you would realize by looking at her. The slight red streaks in her black hair and the low cut Juliet top would've made her look dangerous all by themselves but the scar just under her right eye frightened the elderly woman sitting in front of them. Rowen had to laugh when he saw the woman, but the laughter died in his throat as he remembered how badly it made Adriana feel when people were afraid of her. _Well I was afraid too, the first time I met her. She knew all about me and the guys. Plus the whole walking out of the shadows thing was pretty freaky. Yeah really freaky. She is really freaky. Oh well atleast Ryo won't be able to make me go on double dates with him for a while. I bet they all think she's my girlfriend._ That thought alone made him chuckle. How could a girl who wouldn't even tell him her last name be his girlfriend?

_I wonder what they're going to say about her. Hell, I wonder if they'll even let me through the door. I bet my room is gone by now. I know they won't like her. I'm not even sure I do._ _Plus the whole only knowing her for three days now thing, and the fact that the dynasty is back, that won't help make it easy to see the guys again._

"What are you worring about now Rowen?" whispered Adriana.

Rowen realized that it was dark already. "You've been quiet for a good hour now. I thought you were asleep until I looked at you."

"Nothing really Ad, just wondering if the city has changed any."

"You haven't been gone that long you know. City's don't change that fast. Neither do people."

"Yeah they do. Trust me."

"They who? The city or the people?"

"Both."

Adriana didn't feel the need to break the silence between them. _He's taking me where I want to go. I'll leave him alone. I just need to get there and get them all together. Then I can call it even and get out of town. _"Now what are you up to?" Rowen asked.

"Just wondering blah blah blah…" "I guess I'm not up to anything for once."

Rowen laughed at the thought of her mimicking him. Complete with the accent of course. _Where else do you find a girl like her than in New York. "And where else could I have hid from you sage than in New York. I know you'll never go back there. And I don't blame you. It gives me a place to run to."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Indira again- same as before please, pleas,e please! tell me what you think so far!_


	3. away from the sun

"**Away from the sun"**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Ronin Warriors. I do how ever own all the original characters in here (probably anyone you don't recognize) so if you want to use them please just ask me. I'll probably say yes. I also don't own the song. It is away from the sun by three doors down.**

Adriana sat on the plane and watched Rowen. _Obviously he's afraid of me too. Is everyone going to be afraid of me! _Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard her CD player change songs…

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colours of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am

I miss my brother… He'll understand me. He has to… 

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again

She shifted in her seat to face the window, looking past a sleeping Rowen and out into the dark of night. "Attention ladies and Gentlemen. This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in a short 15 minutes. Please follow the instructions of your flight attendants. Thank you."

_Well here we go._

At the Koji manor----

"Sage! You coming with us or not man? We gotta go! Now!" Kento screamed up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Jeeze! Can't you hold on for one damn minute!"

"_He's as nervous about this as we are"_ thought Kento.

"Man we gotta get going. The plane gets in at 10 and its 9:40. Hurry Up!" Kento commanded as he tackled Sage and frog hopped him to the car. "Don't you want to see Ro?"

Outside the Koji manor Cale was startled from his thoughts by the car doors. _Something's coming. I can feel it. But what is it? It couldn't just be Strata, his aura's not this strong._

Cale gave up his brooding and went inside to find Dais. _Maybe he'll know._

As he walked in the door the Dais turned the radio up.

I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know

_I hate this song! They don't even know what they're talking about! _Cale immediately lashed out at Dais "What the hell are you listening to that junk for?" "You've lived hundreds of years and you still don't have an ear for music!" He shrieked and quickly went up the stairs to his room.

The room was mostly dark. The red shaded light hanging from the ceiling was turned low, illuminating only the center of the room. However that was all the light Cale needed. Visible to him was his bed, a black four poster with red and black comforter and a few pillows, the laptop that he had recently inherited from Mia (Being the youngest warlord, only 25 years in the service of Tulpa, had it's advantages), and the other furniture. But there on his dresser was his most prized possession. A picture of himself and his kid sister at the beach on his eighteenth birthday. _I joined Tulpa not long after that, when they were killed, all I wanted was to hide, I was alone…_

Flashback 

_We were fighting, doors slamming, parents screaming, everyday family functions. As I walked out the door I got a feeling that I should stay, but my temper got the better of me. _Cale was four blocks away when he heard the sirens. He ran home to find the bodies of his mother and father, murdered in their own living room… _and my sister was gone. I haven't seen her since. It was that night that Tulpa offered me vengeance. And I took it._

End Flashback

Cale walked further into the darkness of his room._ "_I'm more comfortable in the dark now." He murmered.

"That's because no one can see you in here." whispered Sekhmet.

Cale hadn't been aware that he was speaking out loud.

"Shut up snake." "I don't need a shrink."

"Yes you do, but right now I'm here to tell you that the Ronins are on their way back. They have that girl with them." He frowned as he delivered the rest of the message "She specifically asked to see you."


	4. A Shadowed past

A Shadowed Past 

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Ronin Warriors. I do how ever own all the original characters in here (probably anyone you don't recognize) so if you want to use them please just ask me. I'll probably say yes. **

"Me?" Cale nearly choked as the shock hit him, "Why would she want to see me?"

"I don't know Cale, but she asked for you." hissed Sekhmet.

Cale rose without a word and made his way down the back stairs. Before entering the room he decided to get a look at the girl through the window. What he found was not what he expected...

_How! It couldn't be, she's gone, SHE'S GONE! It's Tulpa he's playing with us! _

Cale's breath was so low that Sekhmet thought he had stopped breathing. In one fluid movement Cale rushed into the living room, blade drawn, and yelling for Sage to stop her from running. Adriana looked up in shock and jumped, a split second before Rowen and Dais tackled Cale. She laughed as she saw her brother wrestling, but suddenly made a very startling realization…_ The ass still thinks I'm dead!_

Adriana pulled the two boys off of him and seated herself on his chest. "What brother? Aren't you happy to see me?" she said.

Cale screamed " You're NOT my SISTER!"

"She's dead, she's gone, and Tulpa is just using her form to get to me!"

Adriana laughed then and hit him as hard as she could with something in her fist. When Cale stopped seeing stars, she opened her fist and showed everyone…

A Kanji orb, marked with the virtue of perseverance.

"**Armor of Shadow, ITARU!"**

**I promise I'll post more often once school is completely finished.**

**Please, Please Review! It means a lot to me and I need some ideas to explain Sek's reaction. Thank You!**


	5. It's not over yet

**IT'S NOT OVER YET!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Ronin Warriors. I do how ever own all the original characters in here (probably anyone you don't recognize) so if you want to use them please just ask me. I'll probably say yes. **

"**Armor of Shadow, ITARU!"**

Adriana called forth her armor and got off of her brother. Cale stared, remembering the last time that he saw that armor, how he had nearly killed its owner.

Flashback 

A strange warrior appeared in front of him as he moved to strike down Wildfire before Anubis got to him. "You don't want to do this Cale." "You know you don't, just walk away." The stranger said. Cale couldn't decide what gender it was, it's voice was barely a whisper through the face guard. "I don't know what you think you are, but I know what you are, you are mine!" he bellowed in his rage at this stranger. Cale simoulateously, sliced it with his claws and kicked it in the ribs. Off balance the obviously new warrior fell from their perch in the parking garage and lay still on the pavement below. Hw was just about to finish the kill and collect the armor when he heard the Tigers roar. _Damn, I'll miss Anubis' show…grr… I'll finish off this one later._

End Flashback

"The only person who ever came close to offing me is you, Bro. But I have a message first, before we can catch up."

Adriana turned so that she faced all of the gathered Warriors… and said the words that none of them wanted to hear…

"Tulpa may be gone but you're not done yet. Numon, Lord King of the Kutrir Empire has taken his place. He has already made a name for himself and evil creatures from all the realms are flocking to him for a taste of his power. He'll try to collect you and your armors soon."

"Its true guys, that's how I met her, she saved me from one of his minions." Rowen put in.

"So the fights not over yet. I knew this was too good to be true." Sighed Kento

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK… so what do you think so far? And thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm working on a special way to say thank you. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!


	6. A botched date in 45 words

**A botched date in 45 words**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Ronin Warriors. I do how ever own all the original characters in here (probably anyone you don't recognize) so if you want to use them please just ask me. I'll probably say yes. **

"There are more demon kings than you would realize." She said quietly. " Each of the outer armors has been trying to defeat a separate brother of Tulpa's, but now some of them are pulling together and this world is doomed unless we can stop them."

"Wait, stop, hold on…. You mean there are more armors!" Sage laughed, shocked by the news. "How many more?" Mia gasped.

"As far as I know? Three. But there could be others. There are more kings than that so I wouldn't be surprised. I've only seen two others though, so that makes three with myself."

"What I want to know is what happened to you." Cale stated "If you are still alive than what happened that night?"

"It's a long story and" Adriana began but was interrupted by Kento.

"Wait! I'm lost! How do you two know each other. And why didn't you tell us any of this in the message Ro?"

"I didn't know." Rowen sighed " I almost thought I'd left all of this behind but my armor kept pulling me towards this one café. I met Adriana there and asked her out."

"Yeah our armors went off just as we were about to say goodnight." She laughed

"So what do we do now?" asked Dias

Everyone in the room turned to glare at him.

"WHAT! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW!" He shrieked

"YEAH AND WE WANT THE STORY FIRST SO SHUT UP DAMNIT!" Kento yelled back easily topping the exwarlord's volume.

"So" Cye asked sweetly "How do you two know each other?"

**Please Review still, Thank you to everyone who did! And check out the sister story to this one, they'll come together eventually! I promise! -Indira**


End file.
